My life with Ginny:My life with Harry
by Professerbumblebee
Summary: Harry really does like Ginny but he doesnt see how it can work. Ginny likes him too but doesnt think he knows she is there anymore. This story is about their relationship and some nice smut at times.WARNING: alchohol and drugs.Reviews!


AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fic but I love the Harry Potter Series :) Whenever there are parts contained in '-' they are the characters thinking. So i hope it isn't too confusing.

DISCLAIMER: I sadly own nothing in Harry Potter or any characters in it... I wish :)

Fanfic

Harry's POV

-I can't get her out of my head! How will I get through the all school party this week? Ginny always goes to those; she loves seeing Ron make a drunken fool of himself. I guess I could just not go... Ron wouldn't let me miss it though, so that's no good. Maybe I could just avoid her, doubtful, I don't have THAT much will power. She is just so beautiful and sexy but still innocent seeming, and I have the best and most interesting conversations with her. But if I ask her out or seem too flirtatious Ron would burst, he almost exploded when he saw me talking to her with my hand on her knee... I need to just stop worrying-

Just then Luna walked by and did a double take. " Harry! Are you alright? The rongie bites seem to be terribly attracted to you. They feed on a persons problems, so what's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing important," I lied, "I'm just thinking about potions homework, well I better run, bye" I think I'll just head to the common room, after all Luna and Ginny are pretty close. And I don't want to risk Luna spreading a rumor that I'm thinking about Ginny.

"Alright Harry I'll see you at the party on Saturday!" She said as I started off toward Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny's POV

I sat in the Library working on a muggle studies essay when Luna popped into the chair across from me and exclaimed, "Well have I got news for you!"

"What is it?" I asked still focused in on my schoolwork.

"Your worries about Harry not liking you are over because I've just spoken to him and he seemed very pre-occupied. And the rongie bites were everywhere, he was clearly thinking of you!" she said triumphantly.

"Luna he could have been thinking about school work or just about anything else. He doesn't like me in the least, he doesn't talk to me the way he used to. I miss the way we sat and talked for the longest time.." I started to drift off as I thought of the long, interesting conversations we would have.

"Oh Ginny he is obviously just scared! You're his best friend's younger sister, and Ron could be very intimidating, and he doesn't want to toss away their friendship. He likes you. End of discussion" Then she said goodbye despite my hopeless arguments and left.

- I know Ron can get a bit over protective but I think he would be okay with it if Harry and I were to go out... Maybe I'll have my chance to talk to him at the party this Friday, Ron usually at least gets a little buzzed and halfway through the night he'll be sucking face with Lavender anyways. I'll talk to Harry, I will. -

Harry's POV

"How was your day, mate?" Ron asked me while we were sitting by the fire in the common room.

" Alright I guess," I answered, not really paying any attention. My mind still being on Ginny.

"You're coming to the all school party this Saturday, right? Because I plan on having a great time." Ron smirked; he knew I didn't like to drink at these parties in case it got out of hand. I mean, I've had drinks before but I don't like being so out of control.

"I'm sure you will, I wanted to talk to you about something actually,"

-I'm going to ask him, I think I should. I hope he doesn't freak out. Maybe I shouldn't... Ron has been there for me since my first day at Hogwarts, his friendship means everything to me. I've grown up with him, gone through the ups and downs, but bumpy or smooth he's always been loyal. I can't lie to him, I need to tell him. -

"What's up?" Ron asked casually.

"Er.. Well, er," I stumbled, " You know Zambini in Slytherin? Yeah, well his best friend, Nott, is going out with Zambini's younger sister. And he's really upset with Nott, furious really... If that were you and me, er, how would you, uh, react?" I blundered out nervously, hoping Ron didnt notice my nervous mood.

Ron paused and just looked in the fire for a while, contemplating his answer. "I guess I wouldn't be too thrilled, but I'd want you to be happy, come on you're my best mate. But if you were to hurt my sister I would probably permenentaly lock your legs together and tie your tongue."

I felt relieved but a little timid. "Good answer." I said finally

"Why'd you wanna know, anyways Harry." He asked cheering a bit more.

"Er, I just wanted to see your perspective on their situation." I said happy that I had gotten an answer at all. Ron and I talked awhile longer before I wore out and headed to the dormitory.

As I crawled into my four poster and shut the red curtains I thought of Ginny, and how lucky I was to have a friend like Ron.

Author Note: I hope you liked the first chapter! Reviews would be very, very nice and appreciated :) the next chapter should be up in a couple days, a week at most :)


End file.
